Very Bad Night: Viva Las Vegas
by TheShe-WolfCurse
Summary: When phil's french student joins the party, Las Vegas is turning upside Down!
1. Chapter 1

_**Very bad night **_

Personnages :

Nathalie Michelle Nicole Lopez

Amanda Gabrielle Robyn Lopez

Phil Wenneck

Stu Prince

Alan garner

Doug Billings

In this story : Phil is not married, he didn't have a son and he is a teacher for the 12th grade.

Disclaimer: I only own the two girls, not Very Bad Trip and their characters. Sorry, for my english, I don't really speak it!


	2. Chapter 2

"- Hello?"

"- Ahem, Tracy, it's Phil."

"Phil, where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out."

"Yeah, listen. Uh... We ** up."

"What are you talking about?"

"The bachelor party,the whole night. It... Things got out of control, uh...and we lost Doug."

"- What?"

"- We can't find Doug."

"What are you saying, Phil? We're getting married in five hours."

"Yeah... That's not gonna happen."

***

Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc!  
_"Hurry up, you stupid clock!"  
-"Do you want to share with us your impression about the colonization?"  
_"No, sir."  
I've been waiting this entire week, and I'm going insane over 3 unfortunates minutes? Yes! I can't wait to leave Phil Wenneck's classroom! I can't believe I'm saying that. Claire and Samantha would kill me if they knew that I said that! Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Nathalie. Yes like Nathalie Wood. My mother probably wanted me to look alike the actress. But I look a lot like Marilyn. As in Monroe. I have blond, curly, medium length hair, I'm 1m70 (even if she was little) and my plump lips are nothing next to my big dark eyes.  
And like Marilyn, I am surrounded by men, nevertheless I'm alone. I push them away, I am "Persona non grata", at my high school.  
And of course, the two ** of this place, Claire and Samantha gained instant popularity after a drunken night in the "Alpha Omega" house, you know what I mean... And these chicks definitely want to make it out with Wenneck. I mean let a hot thirty year old teacher go away? No way!  
Well at least I'm not completely alone. I've got my best friend, Amanda Lopez. No, she's got nothing to do with Jennifer Lopez. Even if she does resemble her. She has chocolate brown eyes, toffee colored skin, and long golden brown hair.  
Amanda was also a member of my host family and my neighbor during class. She put a word on my thigh:  
"You were abused by the Prof.? Bad giiiiirl, lol. I can't wait for this weekend. Does Robert always agree?"  
I laughed.  
-"Sorry miss?" Asked Phil  
-"Nothing sir".  
-"Can you, and , stop talking for one minute?" He checked his watch "We're all excited about the week-end!"  
I shut my mouth for the remainder of class; as he said… Amy was nervous, because she's sure that Robert will leave her somewhere to bring me to the chamber. Robert. My boyfriend of 4 months. Actually, we're not going to spend the week-end together. In fact, he'll work all Saturday, then we'll spend the night out, the three of us, we'll sleep on Sunday morning and we drive back home Sunday afternoon. It's gonna be a ** party!

.

Amanda and I practically jumped out of our chairs to join Rob in his Sublimate convertible.  
"Wait a second , can I talk to you?"

**!

"I'll wait for you outside, Nat."  
"-yes sir?"  
"Listen, Nathalie, I know it's difficult for you. you've been away from France for 6 months now, and I noticed that Amanda is your only friend. So what are you going to do this week-end?"  
"-Sorry sir?"  
"No! nononono, I don't mean... I'm not asking you out! I'm just worried!"  
"Oh, I'm hanging out with Amanda and my boyfriend!"  
"Oh, ok, I see, you... you already have a boyfriend? Do I know him?  
"I don't think so sir, he is working for a multinational."  
"He stopped his studies? Is he a waiter? is he good at it? How old are you? 18 ? thus, 19 years, right?"  
Wow... If only he knew my boyfriend was a director , and was 36!  
"Yes... Exactly."  
"So where are you going this week-end?"  
"To a casino." Don't tell him the truth, don't tell him the truth. "For teenagers and there will be no alcohol there! Annnnd, can I ask you, where you are going?"  
To a strip club, surely!  
"I'm going to Las Vegas, for a bachelor party with my two best friends."  
Does not bend Nathalie!  
"Las Vegas? Really?"  
It was only when I saw Amanda, jumping up and down and making hand signals that I noticed she was trying to draw my attention... Phil noticed as well.  
"I think it's time for you to go. Have a nice week-end, Nathalie."  
"You too sir."  
"CALL ME PHIL!" I Yell this last part over my shoulder as I run through the corridor.  
"You have a ticket, man" laughed my buddy "Robert is waiting outside!"


End file.
